


Our Little Secret

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Laslow accidentally comes across you singing and dancing.





	Our Little Secret

Laslow holds his breath, being careful to not get caught sneaking out at this time. He thought he was being secretive, but there's been a few instances already where people have seen him practicing his dances without his knowing, and he didn't want that number to increase. His footsteps are as light as a feather as he moves around the castle, being attentive towards his surroundings.

He rounds a corner, and he curses his luck when he sees one of the doors open in the hall he has to pass through, the light still open even during this hour. Slowly, he approaches the door, and he strains his ear to listen for any sign of somebody being in the room. Sure enough, he hears a voice, and he inwardly groans at the fact that sneaking away to practice just got a bit more difficult, but then he stops.

The aspiring dacer recognizes that voice, and his eyebrows knit together in slight confusion at first. It's your voice, he realizes, but he's caught off guard at how enchanting it sounds. _You're singing_. Laslow has never heard you sing before since you almost always seemed to keep to yourself, so for a second, he couldn't believe his ears.

With his curiosity getting the better of him, Laslow peeks his head through the door, his eyes landing upon your figure in the middle of the room, twirling and the like, arms and legs moving with such fluidity and grace. Well, the royal retainer never expected to find you dancing either, and he feels his lips curl up into a smile at the secret he's discovered, but more than that, his heart swells with the sight of you looking so happy and carefree.

Eventually, Laslow recognizes the song you're singing to be a popular one amongst couples to dance to. Despite your habit of maintaining distance with others, it comes as a pleasant surprise that you can be quite the romantic. Mustering up his courage, the aspiring dancer walks into the room and wordlessly approaches you.

You're completely lost in your own song and dance that you don't even notice the presence of another person until a warm hand takes your open one just as you're twirling around, and you're gently pulled towards an open chest. A gasp unintentionally slips out, eyes growing wide as you go rigid and fall silent. Slowly and with a hint of shyness, you direct your gaze up towards the face of this newcomer, and embarrassment heats up your cheeks when you're greeted by the sight of none other than Laslow flashing you one of his usual flirtatious grins.

"Please, don't stop now on my account," he chuckles airily as he starts to sway the two of you around into a languid dance. You're pretty sure that he's teasing you now that you've been caught. "I was quite enjoying the show and wanted to try joining in."

For a while, you allow the royal retainer to lead you, your movements much more stiff than they were before when you had no audience. Your eyes fall to the floor, and you nibble on your lower lip. "What are you doing here?" You finally speak up, hoping to change the subject.

Laslow hums thoughtfully before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to admit to you, "I was trying to find some place to practice my dancing in secret, but it seems like I came across something even better."

Your cheeks flare at the subtle compliment, and your grip on Laslow's hand increases by a fraction. "You should have made your presence known to me sooner," you mumble, pure horror filling your mind that the royal retainer saw much of your dancing and heard your singing.

"I didn't want to interrupt such a lovely show," Laslow answers simply.

"You still interrupted me in the end though," you quip back, reminding the man of how he just randomly inserted himself into your dancing.

He laughs at that, unashamed, and you can't decide if you want to kick him the shins or not for that. It's not like you hated being seen and heard dancing and singing, but it was embarrassing. Laslow seems to notice your uncertainty, and his expression grows soft and sympathetic. Well, even if it was embarassing, you have to admit, it kind of felt nice to be dancing with the man like this. 

You've always held affection for him, but he always seemed so distant. It wasn't as obvious as your own behaviour when you consider how frequently he socializes himself with others, especially females, but you could see it in his eyes and smile. They look guarded, never letting anyone get too close to him, afraid of unravelling the mysteries that surround him.

"Where did you learn to dance?" You feel compelled to ask. Everything about Laslow was a question: where he came from, how he learned his skills, and everything else about his life before he made himself known in Nohr.

"My mother taught me," he answers after a pause, his voice much softer than usual, and you can hear the hint of vulnerability behind his response. It makes you feel like you had treaded on something you shouldn't have, and your eyes move to lock with his own so that you can apologize, but the words become stuck in your throat.

Laslow looks at you with a sad smile, a smile you've never seen before. With it, you know that he's telling the truth, his usual guard cracking the slightest bit around you. On one hand, you feel honoured, but you opt not to push the subject any further. Instead, you close your eyes and just appreciate the moment as it is.

It's calming and warm, and a sense of peace and comfort washes over you as both you and Laslow continue to dance in silence. Sleepiness slowly starts to creep into the corners of your mind, and Laslow senses it with the way your movements become more heavy and delayed. Chuckling underneath his breath, he stills himself and reluctantly pulls away from you.

"It's been lovely," he says as he gives a slight bow. "It would be a pleasure if we could do this again."

You press your lips together as you think about it. The aspiring dancer looks hopeful as he remains patience with your response, and you sigh in defeat. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone about this."

A wide grin spreads across his lips, and he eagerly nods his head. His hand reaches out to take yours, and he places a light kiss on your knuckles, prompting you to blush heavily which he seems to enjoy. Flashing you a wink, he assures you, "I promise."


End file.
